Guilty Party (1987)
Plot Overview Fallon is brought to the hospital, she's badly in pain, but Miles stays at her side. Channing notifies Jason and Frankie about the accident, they head for the hospital, too. Jeff who has fled to the bar of the Excelsior, must discover he sat right next to Hoyt Parker. He takes a call which comes in for Parker and is not too surprised to recognize Zach's voice at the other end of the line. Jeff tries to follow Parker, but is stopped by the police for driving too fast. Fallon is desperate, she wants Jeff, but only Miles is there to comfort her. Dr. Banks tells her she must choose either to have a caesarian or to risk the baby's life. Fallon chooses the c-section. Sable tries to calm down Miles and must recognize that he'd rather lose the child than Fallon. Kolia is trying to turn himself into a real American, but Bliss is a bit critical concerning the way he tries to realize his intention. Jeff meets his parents at the hospital and breaks the news about Parker to them. In spite of all arguments, Frankie and Sable kind of reconcile since they recognize that they are both afraid for the child, for Fallon and for what will happen. Fallon gives birth to a little girl. She's quite worried as the baby was premature but Jeff is very optimistic. Jason, Jeff and Miles are sure now that it was Hoyt Parker who sat next to Jeff at the bar and Jason has the terrible suspicion that Zach Powers has also something to do with Conny’s death. Jason barges into Zach's office and swears that he'll kill him if he'll find out that he had something to do with Conny’s death. Zach calls Parker again, he wants to offer him to act against Jason together, but Parker turns him surprisingly down. Channing is horrified about the fact that Frankie still believes she'd pushed Fallon. She complains to Miles, but must state that he doesn't trust her either. Furiously she declares that their marriage is over. Sable and Monica meet at the hospital and for the first time talk abut Monica’s pregnancy and Scott’s birth. The concern for the baby seems to sort of reconcile almost all family members. Even Jeff and Sable take a fire-break. When Jason visits Fallon, she asks him if he would mind if she made her daughter's middle name Constance. LB confesses to Miles that he was the one who left the marbles on the staircase. Miles is very relieved, he begs Channing, who is already packing, not to go. Then, he's summoned to come to the hospital: Dr. Banks informs him and Jeff that the baby has taken a turn for the worse since it has developed RDS (respiratory distress syndrome). The next five days will decide if she will live or die. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Hoyt Parker * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Brandon Bluhm ... LB Colby * Gwendolyn Mitchell ... Nurse #1 * Alicia Dhanifu ... Nurse #2 * Timothy Brown ... Officer * Brixton Karnes ... Bellboy * James Ingersoll ... Neonatalogist * Peter Marc Jacobson ... Anesthetisiologist * Michael Harrington ... Eddie * Phyllis Ehrlich ... Secretary uncredited cast member: * Peter Haskell ... Dr. Bill Banks Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 1986-01-12 to 1986-09-12 * Filming locations: Paramount studios. * Deleted scenes: Sable have dinner with Zach at the Penthouse Club; the neonatalogist is taking care of the baby. Quotes * Officer: License, please. Jeff Colby: I was trying to catch someone. Officer: Yeah, looks like you got caught instead. DIdn't you see that red light back there? Jeff Colby: You don't understand, I mean, I, I've been following this guy all over the world. I was in Nepal, India... Officer: Nepal, huh? That's a new one. Why don't you try the one about your wife in the hospital, having a baby? [cut to Fallon in the hospital, having a baby] * Sable Colby: This baby may be yours, but the mother never will again, you have got to accept that. Miles Colby: How? Saying it doesn't make it happen. * Jeff Colby: But what can I do? Jason Colby: What men always do in this fix: wait. * Monica Colby: But the night Scott was born... [pushes back tears] when I was a little girl, I... always ran to daddy to make things better. Miles ran to you, I ran to daddy. [starting to tear up] But that night, all I wanted was you. I just wanted you. Sable Colby: Oh, Monica baby. [they embrace]